The Rule 63 Bet
by Greeks vs Geeks
Summary: "Come on Nico! I will take them out! They'll look amazing!" "Piper, I am not letting you put extensions in my hair!" When Nico enters a rather embarrassing bet with Jason, he thinks it is the end of the little social life he has,but this mistake just might lead to something that Nico has been wanting for a while now; a relationship, just not with the person he imagined... Mortal AU


_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Percy Jackson or Hero of Olympus characters, places, or references. I also do not own People magazines. I do own Carter High and the plot though. Enjoy.**_

Nico's day wasn't going well. He didn't know where it started going downhill. The morning was decent. Jason, Nico's brand new quarterback guard dog, had decided to make Nico hang out with someone BESIDES him. The person Jason decided on? His long term girlfriend, Piper, who had talk to Nico all of two times before this. Reluctantly, Nico had agreed and went over to Piper's dorm room with Jason to hang out for a while. Piper wasn't that bad, to tell the truth. She listened to good music and didn't watch any of that reality TV crap. They were able to actually have several decent conversations. But, after an hour or two, things started to take a turn for the worse and now he was here.

"Come on Nico! I can take them out right after! They'll look amazing!" Piper whined, holding a satanic item in her hands. Nico backed away even further, shooting Jason a look that clearly said 'help me'. The head quarterback just scoffed and turned back to the People magazine in his hands.

"Piper, I am not letting you put extensions in my hair!"

"But you would make an adorable girl and the extensions will just bring it all together!"

Jason nodded along with his girlfriend's statement. "Just let her put them in, Nico. She isn't going to give up til you do. Believe me." Nico raised an eyebrow at this.

"And you know this by experience?" Jason and Piper shared a look and chuckled.

"I look hot as a chick." Jason stated. Piper hummed in agreement.

"I still have pictures. We'll show you sometime."

Nico scoffed. "You? The star quarterback of Carter High let your girlfriend dress you as a girl?"

Jason shrugged. "I couldn't stop her. She would have broken into my house and put them on in my sleep so I just decided this was easier. Come on, Nico. It'll be for one night. And you would make a pretty convincing girl-"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"-so how about we make a bet?" Jason concluded, ignoring Nico's protest. Nico arched his eyebrow at the word bet.

"What are you proposing, Grace?" Jason smirked and sat up, finally putting down the magazine.

"Piper wants to dress you up like a girl because she thinks you would make a great one, right?" Jason started. Piper nodded enthusiastically.

"He would be adorable."

"And you think that even after everything, you will still look like a guy in frilly girl clothes."

Nico scoffed. "Of course. I am a guy. No amount of extensions and skirts will change that."

"Is that a challenge, di Angelo?"

"I am not challenging you Piper!" Jason cleared his throat before the two could go at it again.

"I am trying to make a bet with you Nico. Pay attention, please." Jason informed the two of them. Nico looked up expectantly, like this was the one thing he was waiting for.

"Ok, you got my attention. What bet?" Jason smirked at his younger cousin.

"All it takes is a little humility on your part to see who is right." Nico narrowed his eyes.

"What are you getting at?"

Jason smiled innocently. "You let Piper doll you up as much as she wants-"

"Yes!"

"WHAT!"

Jason continued, ignoring both of them. "-and you guys head to the football game tonight, with you still dressed up." Nico's eyes widened.

"No way! I am definitely not going out in public dressed like a girl!" Nico protested, getting up. Jason raised an eyebrow.

"But you haven't even heard the bet part of this. If someone guesses that you are actually Nico and call you out on it, you can have my entire mythomagic collection, extra rare pieces and everything." Jason proposed quickly, letting his offer hang in the air. The room was silent. Nico was in shock at Jason's offer. Jason had been able to collect some of the rarest pieces ever created in mythomagic, including the ultra-rare Hades power up figurine. Only 5 were made and Grace had managed to get ahold of one of them. Nico had been drooling over his collection for years now.

"Everything."

"Yep."

"Even the Hades figure?"

"That would be included in everything." Nico smirked.

"Yu got yourself a bet then, Grace. I am looking forward to taking your collection." Nico shook Jason's hand. Jason then got a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Wow, just jumped right in there. You don't even know what you have to do if you lose." Jason mentioned, causing Nico to pale. He hadn't thrown in that factor. "Too late though; you shook on it. But I guess I should tell you what it will be." Nico couldn't think of a response since he was regretting everything that had just happened. Jason took this as a yes.

"If you go throughout the whole football game and no one calls you out as Nico, you have to participate in all of Piper and Annabeth's crazy cosplays and Halloween group costumes until we graduate from high school. AND you have to act however they tell you and dress in whatever they want you too, no matter what." Jason declared. Nico's eyes widened even more and he started regretting his whole life. Piper, on the other hand was ecstatic. She and Annabeth had been trying to convince Nico to join in their group cosplays for ages now. If this was the time to prove her skills and make Nico participate, she would do her best work yet.

"Piper? Are you ok? You look like you're about to go into battle." Jason asked her. She was almost putting off a giant purple flame, like they did in animes when the lead got fired up about something. Jason shook his head. Time to stop watching animes with Leo, Hazel, and Frank. Enough was enough.

"I'm great! Come on Nico; we have a lot of work to do! I need to get help from Annabeth! She has the cutest skirts and I think we even have some knee high stockings! Oh my God, you will look amazing!" Piper exclaimed, grabbing Nico's wrist and dragging him out into the hallway, still going on about outfit choices while Nico protested most of them. Jason shook his head and sat back down on Piper's bed. Looks like he could finally finish his magazine. Let's just hope Nico survived.

_**So, this is my first actual PJO story. It is going to be a short one, probably only 5 chapters long, to fill in my third story slot after I finish my one shot arc for Names and Titles. I got this stuck in my head when I was trying to work on my chibi form drawings and accidently drew a female version of Nico, Nisa di Angelo. This is AU, as you most likely figured out, and a Connico story, because they are my submarine that I want to turn into a ship. And it is my personal headcannon that Annabeth and Piper are best friends and love dressing up in cosplays and Halloween; Annabeth because she loves all the fandoms and nerdiness of it, along with planning and matching everyone with a character; Piper because it is a way to show a bit of girliness and a lot of awesomeness at the same time. I hope you guys enjoy this short story of poor Nico's journey. Review and Ciao my ghostlings!**_


End file.
